G☆PC24
is the 24th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 2nd part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, Rosette's sad past is revealed. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: This is the parent-teacher meeting today, who tormented Rosette a lot and took refuge in her home. Their new teacher, Kagerou Kouga, had just visited Christopher's home. Rosette then told her tragic story and revealed to be an orphan who raised Joshua after her parents' death. Meanwhile, Mana's friend, Aguri Madoka had just secretly spied on them in their home. Full synopsis: With Mana who attended the training that turns badly, Hermione is too stubborn to listen to Kagerou's advice in order to learn how to master her Inner Flames and got her new attacks. Meanwhile, on the parent-teacher meeting, Rosette runs away because of her tormented past. During the visit with the Christopher family, they learned that Rosette was an orphan and had only her younger brother in her family that she raises him after their parents died 10 years ago. Aguri Madoka secretly spying on them, and according to herself, Rosette was a half-human who possessed divine blood flowing in veins. But soon, an Ayakashi makes its appearance in Izumo Village. The girls are transformed into the Onmyouji-Precures, with the help of Astharoshe, Kagerou and Father Remington. Mana cannot see the Ayakashi due to her lack of ability and find herself injured because to a drawback. Regina and Aguri are intervened to help them as they have an ability to see spiritual monsters. When the situation ends dramatically, Rosette unfolds her true form similar to a god, managed to stop this death battle and purify the Ayakashi. Rosette will resume her original form, but can't remember what happened as her true form. Aguri and Ai joined the group officially as new allies. The next day, they prepared for their trip to Okinawa. Major Events * It was revealed that Rosette was an orphan and had only her younger brother as the only member of her family who raised him after the death of her parents. * Into Azmaria's nightmare, it was revealed that she had lost both biological parents, and then to be adopted by the Hendric family where she will bear the name of Azmaria Hendric. * A other character with the mascot from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, Aguri Madoka and her partner Ai are appeared in the first time as the new allies where they joined the group officially. * Cure Ace used "Ace Shot" in the first time. * Rosette has revealed her true appearance similar of a god, but yet unconscious of her true form. * Hermione got her new attack learned by her personal teacher, Kagerou, the Summer Avatar. But he still had trouble controlling because of her stubbornness and impulsiveness. * During her training with Kagerou to mastered her Inner Flames, the time to regenerate her wounded body is reduced now to 15 minutes. * Kagerou used Thunder Shield and Lightning Strike in the first time. * It was revealed that Hermione/Suzaku had the third ability called the "Immortal Blood", this explains why she can withstand the miasma, disease or even the plague caused by the Itsumade-like Ayakashi. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the characters tend to remember many aspects of the past. Some of them share an emotional past, a tragic childhood, or other heartbreaking experiences. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, when something terrible happens, they have bulging eyes, a strong and noisy breathing is often a sign that the characters are afraid that something difficult or dangerous is about to happen. * One of the Shounen cliches, it will even happen that Rosette is persecuted and intimidated in her childhood but she will become super strong and will have many friends afterwards. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, many of the main protagonists are orphans or they have a parent still living but separated or being abandoned. Some main characters have lost their mothers. * It was the first time with a blue Cure to be an orphan. * According to Aguri, Rosette was a half-human who possessed divine blood flowing in the veins, but it is not known what other species it is. But if Rosette was half human, Joshua has one too. * During the confrontation, it is mentioned that Issa had a daughter who was the third of the Shuzen siblings. * Sister Kate Valentine, the character of "Chrno Crusade" appears only for this episode. * Note that Mana had reading the popular shounen manga One Piece as a reference. * It was first time with a Cure purified an Ayakashi without to used her finisher attack. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Itsumade is a Japanese birdlike monster or youkai depicted in the Konjaku Gazu Zoku Hyakki. Around the fall of 1334, an epidemic was raging and causing heavy casualties. At the same time, an ominous bird materialized on the roof of the Shishinden, a basilica-like structure almost every night and scaring people. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Regina Villains * Aion * Issa Shuzen * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton (flashback only) * Satella Harvenheit * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Ricardo Hendric (flashback only) * Melba Hendric (flashback only) * Kate Valentine * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga